She's in Love
by brenthforever
Summary: A song fic to Trisha Yearwoods: She's in Love With the Boy as told through Bra and Goten's relationship. Written for a contest on DeviantArt.


She's in love with the boy

**Katie's sitting on the old front porch  
Watching the chickens peck the ground  
There ain't a whole lot going on tonight  
In this one horse town.**

Bra looked in the mirror, and was horrified by what she saw. She had awful dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was scraggily and unwashed.

This was her father's form of punishment after her latest attempt to make him see reason. He had locked her inside the gravity room and made her train for three days, with no shower. well that accounted for her hair, but the dark circles started well before her incarceration.

As soon as she was released from her prison, she called Goten to tell him the news. He offered to come right over, but Bra knew better than to incur her father's wrath so soon after he had released her to the outside world. Somehow she though another incident would earn her more than a three day train-a-thon.

In fact it had been Goten who was the reason she was locked away in the first place. Vegeta found out that after two long years of believing his daughter still had never had a boyfriend, that she had been dating, exclusively. Bra for her part, was amazed that it took him so log to see it. She never imagined he'd believe she still thought boys had cooties at 17.

Even more amazing was the reason he became enraged. She assumed it would be the age gap that got him going, Even though she never thought of him as older, it couldn't be ignored that she was dating a man who was somewhere in the neighborhood of ten years older than her. But no, he was mad, well furious actually, at her choice because he "is a low class warrior unfit for a princess." at least according to Vegeta.

Never mind she was fortunate enough to be attracted to the last available male of her species in the world, somehow she felt her father wouldn't be happy if she dated a human boy either.

Now that she was free again, Bra spent most of the evening returning herself to the former 'blue haired beauty.' The title was one of many things she had inherited from her mother.

Once that had been accomplished, she gravitated toward the French doors that led to her own private balcony which would give a human a great view of most of West city, but to Bra's keen eyes, she saw far into the country side as well. She leaned against the rail for a long time just thinking, before she came to an important realization. She wasn't just dating Goten, she was in love with him. Head over heels, do anything for him love. She wrapped her pink robe tighter against the chilly breeze, and then she saw it, a small dark figure moving toward her through the air. She squinted into the night, and suddenly there he was. His onyx eyes shined playfully bright in the moonlight. 

**Over yonder, coming up the road  
In a beat-up Chevy truck  
Her boyfriend Tommy, he's laying on the horn  
Splashing through the mud and the muck **

For a second she stared at him, then he smiled and she jumped the rail and landed in his arms.

With slender but strong arms she gripped his torso and buried her face in his jacket, enveloping herself in his comforting familiar scent. Somehow he always smelled good. Even after an intense spar, with sweat glistening on his exposed skin, he managed to smell like all her favorite things.

He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Hi." He whispered nuzzling the crown of her head.

His one word shattered her fantasy, and suddenly she realized there was a possibility that he was not safe here. "Why are you here?" She whispered urgently. "My dad wants to kill you right now."

Goten laughed again. "Bra he always wants to kill me, remember?" She hugged him tighter in response. "Does this mean you want me to leave?" He asked smiling broadly now. Her hug turned into a vice grip as she franticly shook her head 'no'.

"Well what do you want then?" He asked. Bra looked up "lets go somewhere." She smiled.

Goten melted at her smile, as always and nodded. She released her old on him and grabbed his hand instead. He took the lead, and Bra wondered where they were going.

**Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere **

Soon the arrived at a large open area with a huge sheet suspended between two tall poles. A lot of cars were parked in rows in front of it, and the opening credits of a movie were rolling. Goten settled on a high branch of a tree behind the last row, and leaned comfortably against the trunk. Bra sat next to him and rested back into his arms.

For a while she sat contently and said nothing, but after the movie ended Goten nudged her, and she turned to face him. "What?" She asked.

"What's wrong?" He asked in reply. "Something's bothering you, and it's not your dad trying to kill me."

Bra bit her lip apprehensively. "I-, it's just that I've had a lot of time to think these past few days…" She trailed off trying to collect her nerve. "I know we've been dating for a long time, but I don't think I've been honest with you."

Goten knitted his brows together in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I, well I-, Iloveyou." She said quickly and took a deep breath for his response.

**Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie  
Parked in the very last row  
They're too busy holding on to one another  
To even care about the show **

She expected confusion, perhaps a kiss, or a questioning of his commitment, what she did not expect was for him to nearly fall out of the tree laughing.

Goten quickly got a hold of himself when he saw the hurt look on her face.

"Well if you feel like that…" She said angrily wiping tears away, she took off toward home.

"Bra wait!" He called and rocketed after her.

It took a few minutes , but he caught up to her and cut her off. "Wait a minute, please?"

She crossed her arms and landed on the roof lounge of a small café. It was deserted and she sat at a table facing away from him. "What?" She asked without turning around.

"Bra, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to think I was laughing at you, I just found it pretty ironic you would finally tell me you loved me tonight."

"Why?" Bra asked still looking away.

"Bra look at me please?" Goten asked in a very small and plainly hurt voice.

She spun around in a huff, and found him not standing as she had expected, but kneeling in front of her. In his cupped hand he held his OSH graduation ring. "Well I don't need to tell you I don't have a lot of money, but I can take care of you forever, and Bra, I love you so much. Please, will you marry me?"

Bra's eyes grew wide as dinner plates, and she took a much needed breath of air. She opened her mouth, but found she could make no sound.

"Bra?" His voice cracked. That did it.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" She exclaimed enveloping his large frame in her slender arms again.

**But later on outside the Tastee Freeze,  
Tommy slips something on her hand **

**He says, "my high school ring will have to do  
Till I can buy a wedding band" **

Bra did not have much time to revel in her newfound status, as the large clock tower in the center of the city began to chime midnight in slow deep tones.

Reluctantly she sighed and said "I need to go home."

Goten smiled sadly and nodded at his new fiancé. "Yes, it's past your bedtime."

Bra rolled her eyes good naturedly, and slipped her fingers between his for the flight home. She was amazed at how much her mood had changed in the few hours since she had been released from her fathers ultimate form of prison. She felt like a considerable burden had been lifted and she was free at last of the oppression that came with childhood. Now she was officially engaged, to be married. Every time that though slipped through her mind, she gave a joyful shiver and her breath caught.

She shivered again, only this time, it was from the sudden change in the wind. Though she needn't have worried, Goten had already shrugged off his jacket and wraped it around her shoulders, just another reason to love him.

**She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday**

Once capsule corp. was back in sight, Bra began to feel a bit un-nerved. She had the strangest sense that something was going to happen to shatter her bliss, almost a little voice nagging in her subconscious.

She pushed the thoughts aside and landed back on her balcony slightly ahead of Goten. She turned back to him for a final goodbye for the night, but her smile turned to a look of confusion at his face.

The easy going smile was gone, and in it's place a look of terror, and grim determination.

Bra cocked her head to the side. "Sweetie what's wrong?" She asked.

"Bra." Something was wrong, her name was said, but it was not Goten's voice, she whirled around to see the glittering eyes of Vegeta as he joined her on the balcony.

"Daddy!" Bra said surprised. "Daddy, I-" She began, but he cut her off.

"Go inside. Get to bed. Now." He spoke in short even sentences, that barely concealed his rage.

"But Daddy!" Bra's eyes began to tear up, she knew what was coming.

"Bra," Goten said quietly, "You best do as he says."

Without another word, she turned and slammed the doors behind her.

**Her daddy's waiting up till half past twelve  
When they come sneaking up the walk  
He says, "young lady get on up to your room  
While me and junior have a talk"**

"Down." Vegeta said, and without a second thought Goten descended to the ground, followed closely by the older man.

For a minute neither said a word, and just as Goten began to think he was getting off easy, Vegeta's elbow was in his stomach.

He coughed, as the force knocked all the breath out of him.

"Vegeta, please," Goten gasped. "Wait, listen to me!"

But the saiyan prince was having none of it. Again he viciously attacked the youngest Son boy, this time a kick to the shoulder blades.

Goten fell to the ground, and though Vegeta knew he wasn't possibly out of energy yet, did not get back up.

"I'm not going to fight you!" He spat, wiping the saliva from his lips.

"And that is why you don't deserve her!" Vegeta shot back. "You are a lousy, low class, half saiyan brat, not worthy of my princess!" Each insult was punctuated by a malicious step toward the downed young man, until he was looming over Goten, who slowly got to his feet, and stood tall.

Looking down at the prince now, Goten chose his words carefully. "I won't force her to choose me over you." He said calmly. "She loves you too much for that, and I love her too much for that."

Hearing it so plainly brought out a rage from the prince, and he launched another attack, which would have made contact had it not been for a shrill screech.

"VEGETA!" Stunned, both men turned to the source of the racket, and in the shadow of the domed building, stood Bulma in her nightgown and slippers, arms crossed and hip cocked.

**But Mama breaks in and says, "don't lose your temper  
It wasn't very long ago  
When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy  
Who didn't have a row to hoe"**

"What?" He asked clearly annoyed.

"You can't do this!" She replied angrily. "You can't stop this." This time much gentler.

"Go back inside, woman. This does not concern you." He waved dismissively.

"Vegeta! Look at yourself!" She demanded. "Don't you see what you're doing?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing thank you!" replied the prince fully irritated now.

"No you don't!" Bulma replied. "You're doing exactly what my father did! He never approved of you! Which is quite understandable, since when we first met, you were a murderous alien." She paused and continued much more tenderly. "But he was wrong! There is so much more to you than that! You may not admit it, but you care! You care about all of us."

**"My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, you had the short end of the stick  
But he was wrong and honey you are too  
Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you"**

Vegeta scoffed.

"I've seen it, you adore Bra, and I see the pride in your eyes when you look at Trunks. I know it is because I feel it too!" And when I look at you, it's like everything else melts away."

Goten gathered his nerve. "Yes, yes that's it exactly!"

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"That's what it's like for me to be with Bra!" He replied.

"Vegeta, when we're gone, all that will be left is our children. They are our only legacy here on earth, you do want them to be happy right?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta did not answer, but flew up to Bra's window, where as he expected, she had watched the entire scene unfold.

He waved a hand to mean "come here", which she did, and followed him back down to the ground.

Once there, she stood tentatively between Goten and her father, until she saw it. The fraction of a nod that was Vegeta giving his blessing, then she ran to Goten. **  
**

******What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday.  
She's in love with the boy...**


End file.
